User blog:TheDarkCat97/The Dark Kat Reviews: SML Movie: Bowser Junior’s Final Breath
Good evening, everyone, and welcome to my first ever edition of "The Dark Kat Reviews Shit That You Want Me To Review", and this time in my first ever review, I am going to narrate a VERY, VERY, special story that came out of the Seventh Level of Hell! And before I get into the review, I just want to give a shout-out to The Shadow Reader for giving me an inspiration for doing these reviews and making fun of bad stories, thank you Shadow for making me rip these stories apart, and you're an awesome friend! Now, without further ado, on to tonight's story. Jun 4th, 2019: I Thought There Was Going To Be A New SML Video About Mr. Goodman Making Mario Play His House Payment, But This Video Was Way Different. It Was So Terrifying, I Couldn’t Sleep For Weeks. The Thumbnail Showed Chef Pee Pee Yelling At Junior, With Junior In A Corner Crying. The Description Simply Said This: “Bowser Junior Makes Chef Pee Pee Really Mad!” That Was Kinda Weird, But I Clicked The Video Anyway And It Started. Okay, so, I see this post, and I can clearly see that every single letter in this story is capitalized! Okay, for anyone who needs help from an expert writer... 1. Proper usage. Always use correct grammar. Technical mistakes are distracting. If you don't get the basics right, your readers won't be able to enjoy the plot, no matter how good it may be. Pay extra attention to make sure your stories have proper grammar, punctuation, capitalization, spelling etc. 2. Repetition. Repetition has always been scary, but redundancy can sink a story. Try to be careful not to use the same language too much or your readers will be bored off. 3. Word Choice. Wording is vital in storytelling. As a writer you want to portray on paper (or screen) the idea in your head. Choosing the right words us very important in conveying what you're imagining. The Video Started With Chef Pee Pee Making Tacos, When Junior Came Into The Room. He Asked Chef Pee Pee If He Could Make Dinner For Him, And Chef Pee Pee Agreed Because He Could Finally Get A Break. Junior Put On A Chef’s Hat And Began To Cook. He Accidentally Left The Oven On While He Was Playing With His Toys, And Burned The Tacos. Chef Pee Pee Came Into The Room, And Noticed The Burned Tacos. Junior Thought Chef Pee Pee Was Going To Go Apeshit On Him, But He Just Stood There Frozen. Junior Snapped His Fingers, And Chef Pee Pee Immediately Snapped Out Of His Frozen State, But His Eyes Were Glowing Red. Junior: “Chef... Chef Pee Pee?” Chef Pee Pee Suddenly Grabbed Junior By The Neck And Began To Strangle Him. “THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR BURNING MY TACOS!!!” He Shouted. Sooooo… Junior burnt the tacos? Well that's easily noticeable because of the fact that Junior can be retarded sometimes, like the episode where he thought the sun was a planet (no joke, there's an episode about that). But, getting back to the story, why the fuck is Chef Pee Pee suddenly killing Junior?! Is it because he burned the tacos?! I mean, why would Chef Pee Pee murder Junior?! He would NEVER do something like that! If he would've killed Junior, then Bowser would've slaughtered Chef Pee Pee like a pig! I know I hate Junior with a burning passion because of how fury inducing he is, but Chef Pee Pee would never do something like that. He's Bowser's son for fuck sake! Junior Tried To Breathe, But He Couldn’t. Chef Pee Pee Then Threw Junior Into The Oven, And Turned It On. Junior Was Screaming At The Top Of His Lungs, I Needed To Pause The Video. “What The Hell Is This?” I Said To Myself. Junior Began To Melt, And Realistic Blood Came Out Of His Plush. Junior’s Screaming Stopped, And All That Was Left Was Junior’s Charcoaled, Blood Stained Remains. His Eyes Were Replaced With White X’s. Chef Pee Pee Grabbed An Empty Taco Shell And Put Junior’s Remains Inside It. He Added Salsa And Cheese As Well. Chef Pee Pee: “Bowser! Dinner‘s Ready!” Bowser: “This Better Be Good Chef Pee Pee!“ Bowser Ate The Taco, And What Happened Next Was Super Creepy. Bowser: “This Is The Best Taco Ever! I’m Surprised Your Cooking Has Improved!” Chef Pee Pee: “Thanks Bowser!” Bowser Took The Taco And Left, And Chef Pee Pee Stared At The Camera For 9 Seconds Before The Video Cut To Static. The SML Question Was, “What Would You Cook Junior Into?” After The Video Ended, I Was Horrified. What Was Logan Thinking? I Decided To Go To Sleep, And I Had A Dream Where Chef Pee Pee Brutally Mutilated My Girlfriend Maria, And His Eyes Were Replaced With Black Hollow Holes. Well, That About Wraps It Up. Now, If You See This Video, Stay The Hell Away From It. Well, that was quick! I'm actually happy about that, because I don't have to read more of this dreck! And that my fellow heathens, was "SML Movie: Junior's Final Breath". My final thought's on this story? This story, was a waste of my time. There was absolutely no effort being put out in this story; the grammar is bad, the storyline was trash, and the way the characters were made was completely out of character! I know Chef Pee Pee has his moments, but like I said, he would never kill Junior! Oh, and not to mention that in the end, I began to notice that it also ripped-off Max and Ruby 0004! How do you do that, how in the name of Cthulhu's ex-wife do you manage to do that, without someone taking your story down for copying someone else's work?! Are you that stupid?! What's next, someone rips-off Squidward's Suicide while writing a story about SpongeBob and Patrick having gay sex under Patrick's rock?! If that's the case, I do NOT want to eat that Krabby Patty, cause I'd be going to the hospital and be diagnosed with aids! Matter of fact, this story might've already gave me aids! I think I might need to go to anti-retroviral therapy just to prevent secondary infections, complications, and a prolong life! God, I feel like I just want to go to this author's house with a chainsaw, saw him to bits, and turn him or her into chili! But, like The Shadow Reader always says, this is simply my personal opinion, if you disagree with me, that's fine too. We're all entitled to our own opinions regarding these CreepyPastas, and this is just simply my own thoughts. My final rating of this story is a 0/10, do I need to say more? It's just a bad apple from the start. But what do you guys think of this story, did you like it (probably not), did you not like it (probably did), and what would YOU personally do to make this a lot better? Let me know in the comments below! I'm The Dark Kat, thank you guys for reading my review, and make sure to read my stories! Have a scary day! Link to the story (Read if you wish to die!) ---> https://creepypasta-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/SML_Movie:_Bowser_Junior’s_Final_Breath Category:Blog posts Category:Reviews Category:Funny Category:Rant